


Darling, You Look Perfect Tonight

by Anastasia_Fry27



Series: Klance Shorts Because Voltron Screwed Up [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, I won't say what I've found but I've found weird stuff, M/M, Showers, Singing, Space Gays On Earth, You know you really find tags that make you uncomfortable when you're trying to tag things, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Fry27/pseuds/Anastasia_Fry27
Summary: Keith Sings In The Shower And Lance Dances





	Darling, You Look Perfect Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I was listening to Ed Sheeran while Posting this, and it was completely coincidental seeing as I wrote this weeks ago.

Keith stood under the water, letting it warm his scalp before dripping down his body.

 

He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander.

 

Not only had he completely butchered his exam, but he'd gotten caught in the rain and collapsed into his dorm shivering and drenched.

 

He heard a sound, and opened his eyes. He ran his fingers through his now soaked hair, smiling at the warmth.

 

"Starting without me?" Lance's cocky voice drifted from the doorway. Keith pulled the curtain to the side a bit to smile at Lance.

 

"I was cold."

 

"Yeah I bet you ran through the rain." Keith turned back into the shower and returned to running his hands through his hair. "You did! Babe do you know how sick you could get?" Lance stepped forward into the bathroom.

 

Keith shrugged. "I forgot my umbrella." He began humming a tune as Lance glared. He sighed, and Keith heard his peeling off his clothes. "What are you doing?"

 

"You sing in the shower, don't act like you don't. If you haven't noticed, I like to dance."

 

"Oh we're doing this again?" Keith smiled when Lance hummed his reply.

 

Slowly, he let the sound begin with a small hum, before growing into lyrics springing forth form his tongue. Lance climbed into the big shower, the warm water soaking him almost immediately and the boy smiled. He placed his arms on Keith's neck, clasping his hands and beginning to sway to the song.

 

_"I don't deserve this, darling you look, perfect, tonight."_ The lyrics tumbled out without him even thinking, and when Lance's eyes shone, he continued singing, struggling to hold back the smile from his lips.

 

Lance began dancing, making a duck face a his boyfriend as he did. They both had to stop their actions to double over in laughter.

 

When they had gained control back over their bodies again, they stared into each other's eyes.

 

"I love you Keith _."_

 

Keith smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriends lips.

 

"I love you too."


End file.
